journeys_of_might_and_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny
'Danny' Pre Story Danny grew up in PawPaw Village which is a small agricultural village in the south of the Fotia Region. This part of the country is very well known for its farming and livestock, Danny's family is no different. Danny grew up on his uncle's Miltank ranch deep in the heart of the Fotia Region. In fact, his first pokemon was given to him by his uncle. in the town where their ranch sits is right next to the "hooded forest" so named for the appearance the trees give to travelers. This forest is overrun with Aipom, the townspeople are divided as what to do, some see the Aipom as a threat to their town where as others see them as friendly and something to be celebrated. Danny's Uncle Jed, in an attempt to give Danny a pokemon for his tenth Birthday, wanders into the forest and finds an abandoned Egg. Uncle Jed takes the egg and on Danny's tenth birthday gives it to him as part one of his gift. Part two was another surprise, Uncle Jed had sold off the prize winning Tauros he had caught and used as a stud for many years so that he could send Danny to Kiwano City in order to attend the prestigious Pokemon Academy. Now with his first pokemon in hand Danny entered into a new world of academics and training so that one day he could go off into the Pokemon League. Academy Days Story Here Fire League Story Here MaOme Region Story Here Inigma Seige Story Here Island League Story Here Crossroads Story Here 'Pokemon' 'Aipom' ' Aipom' was Danny's first Pokemon. Danny was given the Aipom as part one of a gift for his 10th birthday. Danny's Aipom came from the Hooded Forest that surrounded Danny's uncle's ranch. Quirky in nature Aipom is never short of a suprise, his favorite food, besides Bannanas, is wild berrys it finds growing in the forest. Aipom does not evolve into Ambipom even though he has learned Double Punch by its own choice. Aipom has developed its speed stat through rigorous training of its own design, pushing itself to be among the fastest pokemon in its region. Aipom has forever been Danny's wildcard in battle, proving a challenge even to pokemon who have a type advantage over it. Danny has specifically trained Aipom to have moves to benefit him in battle. These moves include: - Fire Punch - Ice Punch - Thunder Punch - Iron Tail - Thunder 'Charmander' Charmander was the first Pokemon Danny ever caught. Though typically a Charmander is not found in the wild this particular Charmander was found in the Pokemon Academy's catching grounds having been placed there as an egg. At first charmander was inexperienced and a little too eager to fight, but over time Charmander proved to be stronger than even he realized. Charmander's greatest asset is his unwillingness to give up in battle, he can and will take on pokemon beyond its ability without hesitation. This is shown in his battle against Dan's Hitmonlee, No matter how many hits Charmander took it kept standing hoping to not dissapoint Danny. Charmander later evolves into Charmeleon to help Danny in his second GYM battle with the GYM Leader Becky. Charmeleon then later evolves into Charizard who then becomes one of Danny's strongest and most loyal pokemon. 'Larvitar' Larvitar was given by Uncle Jeb as a gift for graduating the Academy. Larvitar though a tiny is a titan of her own right. Larvitar proves herself to be a valuable asset to the team on many occasions, to include her helping in various trainer battles against the villainous Team Enigma. Larvitar evolves into Pupitar and finally into Tyranitar. 'Totodile' Totodile was the first pokemon caught after Danny left the academy. Totodile has a rash nature and likes to eat sweet things. Though Totodile was found in the wild he shows signs of having been trained once before. Totodile evolves into Croconaw and finally into Feraligatr 'Pichu' Pichu was hached from an egg Danny was given in _____ town. Pichu leveled up quickly eagerly learning technique after technique. Pichu evolved pretty quickly into a Pikachu, his signature move being Volt Tackle followed up by a quick Iron Tail. Pichu evolves into Pikachu and then later is evolved into Raichu via a Thunder Stone before the Fire League Championships. 'Corphish' Corphish was Danny's second water type pokemon and the last one that he caught in the Fotia region. Corphish is a Naive pokemon who had an unfortunate habbit of eating everything that passers by gave to it. Corphish who is noted in the Pokedex for being able to eat anything became seriously ill after eating a carelessly discarded Metal Powder. Danny and the others rushed her to the Pokemon Center where she fought day and night to become well. Finally after waking up in the Pokemon Center with a clean bill of health, she chose to accompany Danny and the others on thier trip. Corphish does not evolve. 'Wobbufet' Wobbufet is Danny's first pokemon he caught in the Ma'Ome region. While traveling with Piggy Lore and Becky the group become stranded in the snow storm. When they woke up the group finds themselves in a monastary being looked after by monks and Wobbufet. When the Snow Storm finally passes Wobbufet follows Danny out of the monastary, when presented the option of joining the group Wobbufet happily agrees. Wobbufet is the final evolution. 'Torchic' Nickname: Kenji Torchic was found in the smouldering remains of a recently burned down laboratory. When Torchic was found he was curled up in a ball and covered in ash with some minor burns over his body. While everyone else searched the burned down building for more survivors Danny took care of the injured Torchic, using a burn heal and a potion in order to allow it some peace. The injured Torchic started warming up to Danny almost immediately, its soft cooing could be heard as it slept in peace in the Pokemon Center. Finally the injured scientists were saved from the burned down building and taken to the Hospital. When they were released they questioned by authorities who were trying to figure out what caused it. Immediately the scientists pointed to the Torchic in blame and told the Pokemon Center that he should be taken where he wouldnt cause anyone any more harm. Danny refused to believe the allegations, believing the Torchic to be the victim. The more that Danny stood against the idea of abandoning the injured Torchic in the mountains the more the Scientists almost violently argued for it. When Danny offered to take Torchic so that he wouldnt be abandoned the Scientists almost came unglued and threatened to pull the plug on the Torchic's life support themselves. This would not be neccesary as the Torchic had already woken up and came to tell his side of the story. These scientists had spent years of research and manipulating mutations in pokemon trying to create one who could talk. The original purpose of the research was with good intentions, hoping to understand Pokemon as humans understand one another. However the scientists quickly had become greedy, planning to use this research for thier own purposes, hoping to make a fortune on thier creation. Torchic was the culmination of all this research and refused to perform when the scientists ordered it. In thier rage one scientist slapped Torchic across the room, inadvertantly Torchic let loose his Ember attack and set fire to the laboratory. With all the cards on the table the police detained the scientists for more questioning and awarded him to Danny who the Torchic had become quite fond of. Danny named the Torchic Kenji, meaning intellegent ruler. When Torchic evolves into Combusken he develops a moral code akin to the code of Bushido which he carries with him even after evolving into Blaziken. 'Charmander' ''''Nickname: Charcoal When exploring the Rainbow Stones and the park surrounding them Danny was shocked to find a black Charmander with bright blue eyes following them. Charmander was drawn to Danny because of his Charizard who was out and walking around the rainbow stones. At first Charmander avoided Danny every time he would try to get near her, choosing instead to stay close to Charizard, but when Danny is challenged to a trainer battle by a passer by Charmander chooses to go into battle in Charizards place. During the battle Charmander showed herself to be one of the oddities that had been born in this area, refered to by some as a "Delta Species". This charmander showed herself to be a Dark type with some Ice properties. After the battle Charmander looks back to Charizard hoping for praise, what she got in addition was an affectionate hug from Danny. Confused by this Charmander took a step backwards and looked at him for a while before nodding and choosing to hug him back. That day Danny gave her the name Charcoal and forever placed her as one of his team. 'Croagunk' Danny's Croagunk was hatched from an egg that he recieved in the Ma'Ome region. That day both he and Victor were given eggs by a preistess in a swamp, they were told to protect the eggs because inside would be a great blessing. When the Egg hatches and Croagunk is revealed Danny stops to wonder what the blessing is that this Croagunk is supposed to represent. In his first battle Croagunk proves himself to be an agile and capable fighter, quickly disposing of several Enigma grunts before being called back. Croagunk does not evolve, unlike Victors, choosing to remain small and agile instead of large and powerful. 'Noctowl' Nickname: Talon Danny didnt catch his Noctowl as much as it caught him. When Danny was walking alone at night gathering firewood he stops after feeling himself being followed. This happened repeatedly for several minutes before Danny was able to catch a glimpse of his follower. Noctowl had been drawn to him for whatever reason, now it was up to Danny to prove himself. After an intense battle with both Raichu AND Charcoal the Noctowl was finally pleased by its choice of trainers, bowed its head in a happy defeat and Danny tossed his pokeball out to capture it for his own. Noctowl becomes Danny's pokemon of choice in nighttime battles, lending its excellent aerial battle skills to Danny any time he asks. Proving to be be three times as agile as Charizard in mid air. Category:Trainer Category:Male Category:Accademy Category:Characters Category:Fotia Region